Under Arrest
by KurosawaCP
Summary: Driving drunk was a very bad idea when it came to celebrating Kaito's own birthday. But it wasn't nearly as bad as seducing the officer who tagged you down and has you bent over your own car. Warnings: Drunk foreplay. Crude language. Exhibitionism.


**Title:** Under Arrest

**Fandom**: Vocaloid

**Pairing: **Gakupo/Kaito

**BETA:** Kuro

**Warnings:** Drunk foreplay. Crude language. Exhibitionism.

**Notes: **For as long as I write for this pairing, there will always be some type of 'I don't like you' air going on with it. AHAHAH. This author would like all to know that the Honda Civic fetish for Kaito actually exists. Suta is the Kaito to my Len and she utterly adores Hondas. It's so alarming and amusing at the same time. Also, the concept of drinking, snow, and law enforcement is completely lost on me. So the accuracy may be a little bit off.

* * *

The taste of beer was seemingly even more bitter when you were behind the wheel of a vehicle. Or atleast that was what Kaito thought as he took another sip from the metal can in his hand. A pile of them was slowly growing in the passenger seat, the blue-haired teen's boot pressed down a little more on the pedal as he carelessly took his hand off of the steering wheel to switch the can into his other hand.

His car wasn't new, but it wasn't old either. He had begged his father to get him this car for his 19th birthday, a Honda Civic. He lusted for a Honda. Any kind of Honda, really. When he saw it sitting on the side of the road as he was stuck in the backseat of his father's Toyota, he practically tore his dad's leg off when he lurched forward and tried to manually set the break, just so they'd stop and look at it.

And now here he was, celebrating his 21st birthday and driving along an empty road, guided by Budweiser with slightly more than hazy vision. It took a few moments to process the fact that the car was being chased by a police siren. ...Was that really after him? _Fuck_.

He tapped his fingers against the handle of his stick shift, easing his foot off of the break as he veered to the side of the deserted road, and turned the ignition off. The blue-haired teen opened the door slightly to make the overhead light come on. The light sort of hurt his eyes, and he rubbed at them to attempt to clear his sight.

"License and registration, sir."

"Eh?"

Kaito looked towards the source of the voice, eyebrows raising.

Cerulean oculars stared at him right back as the black sunglasses slid down the bridge of the officer's nose. "_License and registration_." He husked, his voice much slower now, as if he was speaking to a small child.

"Ain't got it with me." Kaito whined accordingly, too lazy to rummage through the catastrophe on the car floor for it. An annoyed tusk sounded off to his side, and Kaito leaned back in his seat to continue to stare at the police officer in muted curiosity. The man was smokin' hot. And he was running gloved fingers through purple tresses in irritation. In Kaito's amused, drunken mind, he went over the scenarios that he would totally play out with this policeman and those gloves._ So many scenarios. _He quickly swept his tongue out to wet his lips.

"Do you _atleast _know what you were stopped for?" Azure oculars flicked to Kaito right as the latter prevented his lips from drying, his gaze lingering a bit before he rolled his eyes in mild annoyance.

"Enlighten me." Kaito mumbled, pressing the rim of his beer can to his lips again.

"Well, besides the fact that you're drinking and previously driving right infront of me, I don't think a preamble is needed to arrest you, right?"

Kaito's eyes slid downward to glance at the purple-haired male's chest. Oh, hot damn. He memorized the name on the clip-on tag in what he hoped was succession before navy optics met a brighter pair again. "I don't want to go to jail, Gakupie."

"_Gakupo_," The officer corrected, snorting lightly before taking a step to the side and opening the car door. "Please don't make me cuff you."

Kaito scowled, recoiling from the outside world and into the leather seat cushioning his back. "No. Go away."

He let out a surprised yelp as he was roughly pulled from the comfort of his vehicle, stumbling a bit on the gravel as he tried to regain his balance. The grip on his wrist was tight. And he shuddered, just noticing how chilly it actually was outside. He noticed Gakupo's breath come out in white puffs, and he unconsciously huddled closer to the older male.

Either the officer was too annoyed to say anything or he was simply too busy rummaging in his belt for the breathalyzer, from closer inspection, the handle seemed to be frozen to the strap that it was tucked under.

Kaito shifted on his feet, feeling goosebumps skate up his arms as he continued to patiently wait.

His patience was thinning.

"Hurry up," The blue-haired male snapped. In a sudden flurry of movement, Kaito didn't think that he'd find himself face-down on the hood of his own car, his arm twisted behind his back.

The older male's body heat caressed him through the thin flannel shirt, the teen's cheeks tinting a bit pinker as he felt a huge bulge against the back of his pants. He was more than a little sure that it was simply the utility belt getting frisky with the seat of his jeans, but facts didn't stop the small shudder from creeping up Kaito's spine.

"Just stay still and keep your mouth shut." Gakupo whispered heatedly into Kaito's ear, his grip loosening a bit on him as he went back to trying to wrench the cheap, plastic device free.

Like hell.

"You know,'' Kaito started. "I don't have to be wasted to see that you're _really _fucking attractive.'' He pressed back on the utility belt, rubbing against it to give a little insight as to what his ideas were bordering. A simple snort was his only response. Kaito rolled navy optics at the brush off. "Don't be such an ass, the whole concept is really kinky-'' The teen was promptly cut off by a sudden curse. He couldn't look behind him to check out the problem, but by the sudden tugging at the back of his pants, he guessed that he had either won this battle, or the officer had royally screwed up.

"Giving in so soon? What a fuckin' honor.''

''You were pressing against my fucking belt and got your own stuck against it." Came the snappy reply.

Oh.

"Looks like the only way to get unstuck is to take our pants off." Kaito drawled, his lips curving upwards.

"That's not going to happen."

The blue-haired male reveled in the fact that those gloved hands were currently perching themselves on his hips. "Who knows, _officer_. Maybe you should cavity search me." He resisted another jest as the deputy's hands tensed considerably on him.

"Are you implying that you're hiding drugs or more alcohol in inappropriate orifices?" Gakupo's tone was dry and unamused. And without a single reconsideration, a simple '_yep_' slipped past Kaito's lips.

The only sounds in the night air were cicadas in the distance and the gravel and snow crunching under the officer's boots as he shifted on his feet. And with the utmost reluctance that the sapphire-haired male could practically feel radiating off of the older man, Gakupo leaned forward, his hand temporarily leaving Kaito's waist as he put two leather-clad fingertips near the intoxicated malefactor's lips. "Open your mouth and make sure to coat these in saliva. I don't have any lube out here with me."

With an amused stigma, Kaito nipped at the rubbery appendages with his teeth, unsuccessfully attempting to seduce the deputy. "We're going to do this out here in the open?"

"I can't bring you in to the precinct if you're withholding contraband." Gakupo sneered, promptly shoving his fingers into the awaiting mouth of the young male. He jerked his hips back, grumbling something incoherently when their belts didn't automatically pull apart. He hesitantly removed his shoes, kicking them off and vainly trying to avoid the slush that could potentially be their final resting spot. He really fucking hated protocol right now.

With a dejected whine courtesy of Kaito, Gakupo retracted the digits. He took a pause before roughly pulling his pants over his own hips, wincing a bit as his belt tightened in places that belts were clearly not meant to be tight. Kaito's pants also came down, but the deputy was far less concerned with the state of the teen in his custody right now. With how the cold breeze caressed his bare legs, the blue-haired male's body parts could get frostbite and fall off for all he cared.

The purple-haired law enforcement officer slipped his hand down the back of Kaito's pants, the sound of the other male's teeth chattering met his ears and he pursed his lips to keep his own from crudely expressing how cold it was out here.

His fingers were a bit thicker due to the gloves that he adorned on his hands, the normally slender digits didn't want to go in as smoothly as he was sure that they would in their normal condition. He grunted as he plunged one still wet with the malefactor's saliva into his back entrance, a cut cry escaping the smaller male, and Gakupo pinned Kaito down again by his arm behind his back to keep him from moving off of the hood of the car. The metal was still warm from the engine running earlier, so it should keep him well-satiated.

Gakupo repressed a startled hum when Kaito bucked back against his hand, the appendages effectively sliding in further than a moment ago. It had to hurt; the deputy mused. To take some of the tension out of the entrance that he was supposed to be thoroughly searching, he pumped his fingers slowly. The rigid anal ring relenting at a snail's pace and instead spasming to pull the leather-clad fingers inside. He honestly doubted that anything could fit into here, let alone a considerable amount of illegal substances.

"Haa.." Kaito sighed, the deputy took quick notice that the teen was simply enjoying the ride, much to Gakupo's chagrin.

...So, the delinquent was trying to use him, eh?

He breathed slowly through his nose, trying to stomp down the anger that quickly spiked up as realization dawned on him. He wasn't a damn sap. You couldn't just trick Gakupo Kamui into eliciting unintentional sexual stimulation and get away with it. Cerulean eyes darkened a bit as he narrowed his eyes at the back the sapphire-haired male's head. With a calculated thrust, he allowed his fingers into deeper crevices, earning a surprised moan of protest from the other.

"Relax." Gakupo ordered curtly, working his knuckle past the less-than-willing anal ring.

"You're hurting m— Ah!" The exclamation ended in a small moan and then an arch of Kaito's back as the rough leather texture brushed up against the teen's prostate. His face flushed considerably and he turned his face to the side in embarrassment.

"And here I thought you had no shame at all." Gakupo snickered, crooking his finger and pressing down on that certain bundle of nerves that apparently delivered the appropriate amount of punishment and torture that wasn't fitting right now, but would do _perfectly_fine for the time being. No retort delivered after the purple-haired deputy's comment. Only a small lift of Kaito's lower half, the previously pale skin was now a light pink color; blood circulating a bit faster in an attempt to warm up the tipsy teen. With a raised brow and a small curse of mirth, Gakupo pressed a second finger into the taut hole, the digit dry of saliva by now, but you wouldn't guess that Kaito was uncomfortable by the loud moan of approval he emitted as he was roughly stretched.

The leather reluctantly slid against more leather as both index finger and middle finger sided up with each other. The two appendages managed to scissor in an attempt to massage the velvety walls into expanding to accommodate the averse ministrations.

While the panting and whimpering was starting to entice the police officer's own lower regions, he couldn't help but wonder if they really were going to freeze to death out there. He had to finish this quickly or take it elsewhere, and there was no way that he was going to pamper the drunken miscreant that wanted to play the part of the incubus. A little banter had passed between them and he already felt as if his soul was going to go out like a light at some point.

Or maybe that was the cold trying to attack his soul via his almost bare ass.

Under his grip, he felt Kaito start to squirm, a breathy whine escaping the back of the teen's throat as the sapphire-haired male apparently climaxed. Gakupo repressed a chuckle. With a sloppy extraction of his fingers, he went about pulling his pants back up in record time, the belt still stuck, but with a roll of cerulean oculars, Gakupo picked out his walkie-talkie. Pressing a button and giving clear instructions for back-up and a pair of scissors.

With a sparing glance at the delinquent, he lied through his teeth into the communication device. "No, no problem. Just some kid that needed a ticket. He doesn't need to come in.'' He avoided Kaito's questioning gaze as he turned to look at him over his shoulder, eyes still half-lidded. The deputy barely paid attention to the response, absently giving their location, and tucking the bulky, black device into the offending belt.

Thoughtfully, Gakupo scribbled onto ticket paper, not bothering to fill in anything as he dropped the flimsy note over Kaito's head. The paper floating down to rest on the hood of the car next to the puzzled, drunk teen's face. Navy optics stared at the phone number that was proudly written across the ticket in dark red ink. He shivered slightly, this time not from the cold as the officer whispered a heated "_We're not done yet._'' into his ear.

_Over. _


End file.
